Eclipse ¿La película?
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Isabella Swan se siente atrapada en un callejón sin salida.   Un paseo inesperado le dará el cambio de vida que ella buscaba.


**Ahora soy como Alice Cullen.**

Mi vida se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más aburrida, siempre vivir lo mismo... siempre tratando de dar mi vida por el ser que la había cambiado. Pero todo se volvió aburrido, casarme mas de diez veces... ya se había vuelto de lo más normal y ya no sentía lo mismo, quería que algo nuevo pasara. Pero... ¿Qué puede pasar? Nada, al parecer vivo atrapada en un constante circulo que solo daba vueltas y vueltas... y nada cambiaba.

Edward ya lo estaba notando, y no sólo él, todos los que me rodeaban, hoy, sería lo mismo que hace tiempo, leería la carta de Jacob, me decidiría por ir a visitarlo y Edward haría que mi camioneta no arrancara. Decidí por una vez en mi vida, no hacer lo que debía ser. En cierto modo me rebelé, bajé las escaleras y Charlie seguía viendo su partido. Di un suspiro antes de salir a pasear un rato, no sabía a dónde, pero no decidiría a donde para que Alice no le dijera a Edward.

La noche era fría, y cómo no, era Forks... ¿cómo no iba a hacer frío? Todo era silencioso, no había nadie afuera, y lo agradecí, el sonido de personas hablando me haría sentir un dolor de cabeza peor que el que tenía. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabia qué podía hacer para cambiar esto. ¿Acaso estaba hechizada para que mi vida fuera igual que siempre? ¿Qué había hecho para que mereciera repetir y repetir mi vida? Una vez que se repita, fue tierna. La segunda, es linda. La tercera ya es aburrida. Y la cuarta... desesperante. No quiero imaginar ahora que son más de cincuenta.

Mi camino sin rumbo llegó a parar en la entrada a La Push, no tenía idea de que había caminado tanto. Alomejor ya necesitaba una buena caminata y por eso no me di cuenta. Ahora sí podía visitar a Jake... mis ánimos quedaron por los suelos. Ver a Jake a escondidas de Edward, me había parecido una idea fascinante, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo por fin, me pareció estupido y aburrido. Aun así entré a La Push para ir a caminar al mar, quizá escuchar el sonido de las olas me tranquilizaba. Y así fue, al llegar todo parecía tranquilo, nada me preocupaba, el único verdadero problema era si Edward se enteraba... que Edward se vaya a freír espárragos. Yo de ahora en adelante haré lo que yo quiera y nadie me lo va a impedir, y mucho menos Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ni Jacob Black. Nadie influiría más en mi vida.

Me senté en un gran tronco que estaba varado en la orilla del mar. Miré el reflejo de la luna en el mar color gris. El cielo tenía aun varias nubes del mismo color del mar. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí alegre y con ganas de que este momento no se acabara nunca. La alegría no me duró mucho, escuché que no estaba sola, era Jacob. Escuché que me llamaba, ya sabía que estaba aquí en La Push, no iba a dejar que me escuchara y que me invitara a su casa, no por que me aburriera, si no por que no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos dos. Me bajé del tronco y me adentré en el oscuro bosque, me tropecé con muchas raíces de los árboles que se salían de la tierra, que en el día se veía rojiza. Escuché sollozos desesperados que parecían de mujer, traté de seguirlos para estar con ella y tratar de consolarla.

Conforme me adentraba más en el bosque, los sollozos se hacían más y más fuertes, agudicé mis oídos y me encontré con un gran tronco hueco, entré en el y cada vez se fue haciendo más iluminado, como si entrara a un cuarto, mas bien, sí entré a una recamara.

Era una recamara pintada de color amarillo y estaba iluminada solamente con una lámpara de pie, la mujer que lloraba, estaba sentada en una silla de escritorio, sus brazos estaban cruzados y arriba del escritorio, sus ojos estaban pegados al dorso de sus manos. Sin saber por qué, sentí un cariño especial por ella, le di un abrazo y se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento- Susurré. Ella, se levantó de la silla y se cayó de ésta al intentar irse hacia la esquina de su recamara.

-Isabella...- Dijo con el mismo volumen de voz que yo usé hace rato con ella. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos y se quedaron en blanco, y no solo los míos, también los de ella. Al ver su rostro me pareció conocido, al igual que su voz, como si siempre la hubiera conocido, como si ella fuera la que me cantara cuando no podía dormir.- Es un gusto verte.

Dijo después de un largo silencio. Me preguntaba quién era ella, cómo sabía quien era yo. ¿Acaso era algo famoso? No lo creo.

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

Alzó las cejas y siguió mirándome atentamente, se acercó a mi para poner sus manos en mi cara y moverla de un lado a otro.

-Me llamo Stephenie Meyer, yo te creé, Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen- Abrí la boca y rápidamente la cerré. Hice una mueca sin saber por qué. Miró hacia el techo- ¡Gracias Dios!- Exclamó. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso estaba volviéndome loca? La mujer me miró de nuevo y me abrazó. Sentí como si ella y yo fuéramos una sola, como si fuera mi madre, como si en verdad ella me hubiera creado.

-¿Usted sabe qué es lo que hago aquí?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que me tomaste de sorpresa. Ven, siéntate- Me encaminó hacia la cama con colcha color verde olivo con estampados dorados- Pienso que es un milagro que estés aquí junto a mi, me has salvado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Bella, eres el personaje de un libro... uno de los más famosos de la época. En estos momentos se están grabando las películas, y la actriz que te interpreta ha tenido un accidente con su novio y quedó en estado de coma.

-Lo siento mucho-susurré.

-Lo sé- bajó la mirada. Me tomó de la mano y volvió a hablar: -Me encantaría que tu fueras la que la supliera. Hemos hecho tantas audiciones y la verdad es que ninguna llega a dar a conocer los sentimientos que hice que expresaras. Pensamos en meter fans a las audiciones, pero terminó un fracaso, ya que las Team Jacob no querían besar a Edward, y las Team Edward no querían ni tocar a Jacob... las no fans... ellas ni siquiera quieren tocar el libreto... todo se vino abajo, y prometimos encontrar una a finales de este mes... y no ha llegado ninguna. Pensé que deseando que vinieras tú, y se me cumplió. ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?

Me quedé unos momentos callada para tragarme la idea de que ésa era la razón por la que estaba estancada viviendo lo mismo y lo mismo. Trabajar en lo que ella decía quizá haría que mi vida no fuera tan igual todos los días. Asentí con la cabeza y me abrazó aun más fuerte que mi madre cuando fui a verla por enésima vez a Florida. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos y se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté un poco alarmada deteniéndola para que no siguiera golpeándose.

-Tu no sabes nada sobre esta vida- tenía razón, con suerte y sabía vivir en mi mundo.- ¡Tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas!, ¡Hay tan poco tiempo!

Bostecé sin querer y me puse rápidamente la mano para taparme la boca. Me perdoné pero ella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Debes descansar, y yo también... te prestaré una pijama. Necesito comprarte ropa... hay mucho que hacer. Sé que no te gustan las compras y esas cosas, pero necesitamos que parezca que llevas una vida normal.

-Stephenie...-Susurré. Me miró aun pensando varias cosas, se le notaba en la mirada. -Podemos hacerlo mañana... las dos necesitamos tragarnos la noticia de que yo estoy en un mundo nuevo... ¿Está bien?

-Claro, que descanses-Me prestó una pijama que obviamente no era de mi talla. Ella se acostó en la cama, se veía tranquila. Sonreí.

Era extraño caminar en el bosque y encontrarte con un tronco el que me traslada a un mundo que no tenía idea de que conocía. Al ponerme la pijama no dudé en intentar dormir en el sillón de piel. Era imposible conciliar el sueño, y más aun si no se sabe como rayos terminé en un lugar así. Fui al pequeño refrigerador y tomé una pequeña botella de agua natural, la abrí y bebí un poco para luego irla a tirar al lavamanos. _¿Será éste mi destino? _Me pregunté a mi misma en la mente mientras veía mi rostro pálido en el espejo del baño. Toqué mi rostro, sentía que en verdad yo no era de este mundo, y la verdad es que sentí mi piel un poco más tersa.

_Quizá darme un baño me hará relajarme. _Tomé una toalla blanca, me quité la pijama de Stephenie y me metí a la tina con agua tibia. Con solo meter los dedos de los pies me sentí tranquila. La pesadez se fue esfumando conforme metía mi cuerpo a la bañera. Por una vez, después de tanto tiempo, me sentí en paz; la alegría volvió a emanar en mi ser, todo era como antes de que conociera a ese mundo inmortal. Alomejor una vida llena de lujos sería para mi... ser actriz me haría una persona diferente, y me encanta.

Salí de la tina y volví a ponerme la pijama. Me acosté de nuevo en el sillón y me quedé dormida rápidamente, dormí tan tranquila, como aquella primera vez en la que Edward durmió en mí recamara en la casa de Charlie.

En la mañana cuando me levanté, Stephenie ya se había levantado y había traído el desayuno. Era un típico desayuno estadounidense, huevos estrellados, tocino y jugo de naranja recién hecho. Me invitó a sentarme junto a ella y tomar mi desayuno. Ella comenzó a preguntarme cómo era que había salido de mi libro, y que mejor aun, estaba en su recamara de hotel. No quería decirle que había escapado de Edward y Jacob, por lo que le dije que no sabía nada, que cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba ahí con ella.

Pareció tragarse lo que le dije, y lo agradecí. Me sentía presionada cada vez que partía los huevos y metía un pedazo a la boca, ella me miraba fijamente. Ella aun no digería la noticia, se notaba a leguas. No me quejé por cortesía, me disculpé ya que se me había quitado el apetito, no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirarme y a desviar la mirada por unos segundos.

-B-Bueno...-Tartamudeé cuando llegamos a una tienda de ropa cara-No es algo que me guste mucho, pero supongo que así debe ser... ¿Por qué debo parecer actriz? ¿Por qué no mejor solo una chica normal?

-Bella... nadie se creerá que eres una chica normal que se sabe todos los diálogos y que no sientes nada por ninguno de los dos actores. Sé lo que te digo.

-Está bien-Dije un poco enojada. Al entrar a la tienda vi tanta ropa, incluso más de la que Alice tiene en su amplio guardarropa.

Si ésta iba a ser mi nueva vida... debo parecer actriz, quizá vestir a la moda no era tan malo como parece, quizá hasta me gustará. Stephenie me dejó escoger la ropa que yo quisiera. _Piensa como Alice, piensa como Alice. _Entonces miré un pantalón entubado de cuero negro, lo tomé; una blusa color agua con cuello en v, era perfecta; un saco tipo militar color negro hasta las rodillas... unas botas negras dos centímetros abajo de las rodillas, éstas eran de piel y llevaban tacón del numero ocho, como si fuera una aguja, ésta era color rojo sangre. Para terminar, fui por unos aretes de aros color plata, y un collar que parecían más de veinte, tenían el color de la blusa y eran cadenas del mismo color de los aretes.

Cuando iba a mostrárselo a Stephenie, encontré un gorro tipo francés, era del color de la blusa... perfecto. También lo tomé, al llegar con ella, me encontré con más y más ropa, sonreí. A ella le pareció extraño mi gesto, pero aun así le mostré la ropa que había tomado. Me indicó que fuera a medirme la ropa que ella había escogido, y que me llevara puesta la ropa que yo tomé.

Toda la ropa que Stephenie había escogido para mi, era como si la hubiera escogido para Alice, y eso me encantó. Ahora yo sería como Mary Alice Cullen, me pondré ropa a la moda y seré la envidia de muchos, auque esto último sería como Rosalie. La ropa que yo había escogido me pareció cómoda, en especial los tacones, no sé por qué siempre dije lo contrario.

-¿Lista?-Preguntó Stephenie al salir de la tienda. Asentí con la cabeza-Bien... ahora, vamos a enseñarte todo lo que debes saber de actores.

-Me gustaría que no me dijeras quien es Edward y Jacob... quiero que sea como una sorpresa.

Rápidamente aceptó.

Casi no hablamos en el camino hacia el hotel, Stephenie seguía extrañada por verme sonreír al ver la ropa a la moda tipo la que usaba Alice. Me indicó que me cambiara de ropa por unos jeans negros y una camiseta de algodón color rojo con cuadros negros, abajo de ésta me puse una camiseta delgada de color negro. Me cepilló el cabello de una manera en que quedó igual que como siempre lo he tenido. Claro, la caracterización en el personaje es muy importante, y nadie mejor que Stephenie, para saber que siempre andaba por ahí con el cabello hecho un desastre.

Para pronto quedé igual que como estaba cuando llegué a su recamara. Mi cabello hecho un desastre y mi ropa manchada de lodo. Posó su rostro en mi cabeza y sonrió mientras nos veíamos en el espejo.

-Me alegra conocerte Bella… me haz llenado de felicidad.

-A mi me alegra estar en un mundo diferente-Susurré demasiado bajo para que ella no me escuchara.

* * *

**Hola FanFiction, hace tiempo que no compartia una historia con ustedes. **

**Espero que esta nueva sea de su agrado, espero tambien sus comentarios.**

**Portada en mi Perfil.**


End file.
